Nothing Else Matters
by Kriftonucci
Summary: Eddy wants to run away, while Double D tries to stop him, he learns something horrible is going to happen to him, Songfic to Metallica's 'Nothing Else Matters'[Oneshot]


Nothing Else Matters

By Jaymon

Song by Metallica

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Darkness covered the tranquil yet intimidating neighborhood of Peach Creek as night stated its welcome.

Deep within that cul-de-sac resided a small purplish house that belonged to a bright and peculiarly hat wearing boy named Double D.

Unlike others, Double D seemed to take concern of even the simplest things around him.

However, it bothered everyone to see he cared so much for ideas that even at times did not matter to him.

Especially when that night came to an almost diminutive reach of daybreak.

Beginning to when he was at a desperate state of longing to sleep, Double D realized he had this feeling deep within his stomach that avoided him to do so.

For minutes, he pondered the answer to what that feeling was and how it bothered him.

Overwhelmingly, the feeling appeared to have been a feeling of stupidity when he turned his head to see he had left the window open from the breeze that seemed to wave the curtains.

"Oh, curse my impermanent immunity to weather!" Double D Yelled at himself on his way to close the window.

It was when his hands had reached the closing levers when through the glass, Double D saw something abstract yet visible across the distance.

Only what had the shape of a silhouette but simultaneously took the form of a small person was what Double D could distinguish.

Double D knew not what the figure was till he squinted his eyes a little.

What he saw more from the figure was it had just three hairs growing out of its bulgy scalp.

"Eddy?" Asked Double D with a preoccupied gaze as he made it swiftly out of his PJ's and into his standard velvet shirt and indigo shorts.

Once he obtained a coat to put on while making his way towards the thing he expected to be Eddy, the twist his stomach contained seemed to have returned.

He was right, it was Eddy.

There he stood wearing a brown leather coat, holding a brief case, and staring at the path he was facing.

Once Double D had finished panting from the lack of air due to all that running he had just exercised, he asked with composure "Eddy, is that you?"

Eddy ceased starring at the path to look at Double D.

For Double D, It was hard to see whether Eddy was happy or infuriated from simply looking at his face.

After seconds went by, Eddy turned his face in order to gape back at his initial whereabouts while bothering to ask "Double D, what are you doing out?"

Not hard to see why this question amazed Double D.

Neither was it when he replied "I could ask you the same thing! Why are you out here anyway? Don't you know dawn hasn't even arrived yet?"

Eddy gave a brief forlorn sigh.

In some unknown way, he failed to spot the urgency that Double D's voice delivered.

Instead, he drooped his face down as though his shoes were untied.

Moments went by when it worried Double D why Eddy was handling his question this way.

"Is……is everything all right, Eddy?" Double D asked, about to lay his hand on Eddy's shoulder, believing it may bring him comfort.

Eddy knew Double D was always thinking if he was generous enough, he may have people spill the truth when they had no aggression to stop him from doing so.

"Well I'd be lying if I said it was, wouldn't I?" Replied Eddy.

This, in a mild form of suspicion shocked Double D.

"What are you trying to….what is it….what are you saying?" Double D almost failed to ask.

Even though Eddy knew precisely what Double D was trying to pull out of Eddy's mind, he trembled to act as though the idea never existed.

Double D became even more shocked to see a drop of water drip from Eddy's face, in spite of only being able to see his head turned.

Now it was hard to distinguish whether Eddy was increasingly depressed and had shown it by releasing a tear, or he was sweating cause of the intensity Double D was giving him from his intrusive questions.

"I cant tell you, Double D" Replied Eddy, sad yet dull as ever.

In spite of it being the easiest question he could now throw in, Double quickly realized there was no point in asking why.

He only knew if he changed the subject, it would make it simpler for Eddy.

"Well, can you at least explain to me the reason why you're in the middle of the road?"

Eddy could not bare it anymore.

No matter what Double D asked, it would still have to do with his being out of bed.

Another sigh was released from Eddy, thus symbolizing the commencement of what was probably going to be his simplest explanation to bet.

"To make a long story short: Something bad happened last night. Something that had bothered me for almost a decade now but I never cared the least bit to pay attention to-"

Double D became more amazed.

This was not like Eddy to be able to speak so fluently without phrasing a word wrong.

"Now I have to take care of that issue, or I may never get to see another happy day again!"

Once he was done, Double D was petrified.

From his lack of specifying, he may not have known exactly what Eddy was referring to, but he was happy to see Eddy was at least taking something serious that did not have jawbreakers or scamming in it.

Double D was about to clap at Eddy's achievement of responsibility, when Eddy turned it all around with five words that killed Double D's rapture at the moment.

"That's why I'm running away"

-**So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters**

-

"WHAT?!" Double D asked as he saw Eddy starting to walk off.

Next to the sudden objective to how he acted and his life, this was really something Double D would never expect from Eddy

Even if it had jawbreakers written all over it.

Since Double D was pretty bright for his age, he didn't even bother to think about asking Eddy why he was running away.

After all, it was only yesterday when the whole middle name event occurred.

"Wait! Eddy! You're not running away cause of what happened yesterday with everyone knowing your middle name, are you?" Yelled Double D without budging from where he stood.

Double D smiled to see Eddy had stopped when he asked him that question from yards afar.

It filled his spirit even more with confidence to see Eddy's head turn a bit to look at Double D.

It was a shame change spread throughout the situation when Eddy turned his head back to stare straight ahead and continued walking.

Seeing him do so, Double D's smile dropped and his petrified look came back.

Since he could not think of anything else in trying to stop him, he ran towards him while starting to explain something.

"But wait, Eddy! It doesn't have to be this way! Just let me know!"

Eddy stopped walking.

Double D knew there was the slightest stream of irritation Eddy was hiding when he closed his eyes tight.

"I can't tell you anything, Double D" Eddy began.

"The only thing I can say is………I'M SORRY!"

-**Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters**

-

At least this was not going to remain in being something Double D could not understand once Eddy explained.

"I'm sorry for all those damn antics I could have replaced with good times but instead filled with some stupid attempts to get in my grasp on something I carelessly sought of as the meaning of life!"

Almost ironically, Double D was beginning to wonder if Eddy would ever stop amazing him.

" What's the point in trying to find meaning to something I never deserved anyway?"

Only he knew it was impossible at that point.

"In other words, I could've been a better friend, but I wasn't, that's why I'm sorry" finished Eddy, one way or another was he ever visibly serene.

"Eddy, I forgive you-" Replied Double D.

"But that's no reason why you should run away!"

Eddy cocked his head upwards to glance at Double D.

He took a quick yet deep breath when he lowered his head once more.

"Did I say I was only running away because of that? There's more to me that I don't think anyone deserves to known about." Eddy replied, almost upset.

"All I'm saying is you're someone who actually does something beneficial for a change, when all I do is get in your way with the shittiest excuses to go on with my days on this earth."

-**Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters**

-

Double D's worries were really beginning to be let off guard.

And apparently, so was Eddy's temper after seeing Double D continue to linger.

"I'm running away so I can fix something I tore apart years ago" Eddy said.

"And even if I wasn't, there are still at least a couple of reasons why my days in this cul-de-sac should have been numbered".

Double D's face began to broaden with grief for every word Eddy through out

"I had the chance to fix my problems when I was younger, now I can only repair the ones I can still find if its not too late" finished Eddy

After all the explaining was put aside, Eddy went on walking towards the only mark of light ahead of him.

Double D's worries only continued to pile up while watching Eddy go like that.

He could not do anything else more than give him a few good reasons to why he should not depart from a place that had been his home for the past half decade.

Double D knew how much anger increased inside Eddy when he blocked his path.

No from his facial expressions to when he gritted his teeth or he looked upset, but when his hands were starting to shake in order to withhold the fury.

"Wait! Eddy! Are you certain you want to do this? Think of how your parents would feel!" Double D asked.

Eddy began speculating how many pauses he would have to take until he could finally leave.

"Double D, I think my parents are pretty much going to be glad I did this. And even if they weren't, why would they care?! I mean, they don't need a one point five GPA jerk like me cramping their "Intellectual unit"" Replied Eddy while sweating again.

-**never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know**

-

"As long as my older brother's still alive, my parents have no use for a boy who couldn't even read one lousy chapter book in his entire existence" Eddy ended while giving Double D a look of solemnity he had never passed on to anyone before.

It was a shame Double D forgot how Eddy's anger increased inside of him for every minute he was blocked by Double D's presence.

Thus he went on.

"So you're just leaving?" Double D wanted to be sure what Eddy was doing again.

Eddy's eyes gently closed to be sure this was going to stop once he replied "What else am I supposed to do?Going back in time to fix problems is Ed's fare, right?"

Then came the time when inconvenience for Double D was around in spite of not being worth it.

He was so close to explaining to Eddy how he'd be capable of changing everything now that he had abdicated the actions to why his misery was stuck to him.

He was close.

When just as Double D's face began to bring down with intense dejection being directed at Eddy, he could only ask "But-"

It was the only word that Double D uttered when Eddy's teeth began to show as they clenched onto each other till they appeared closed.

"Don't you look at me like that!" Eddy exclaimed.

-**So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters**

-

In no more than a second, Eddy slammed his hand onto Double D's shirt collar so he could grasp it in order to look directly at Double D when he brought his head down with extreme adrenaline derived from his anger.

No doubt was Eddy raging with fury when his scowl almost covered the upper half of his eyes, and his hand was almost ripping through the threads by his strong grasp.

"JUST FORGET ABOUT ME! MOVE ON WITHOUT ME!" Eddy yelled.

"YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO HELP A STUPID SHIT HEAD LIKE ME! DID YOU FORGET HOW MUCH DAMAGE I'VE DONE TO YOUR REPUTATION?!"

"LET'S FACE IT! IT IF WASN'T FOR THAT HAT OF YOUR'S, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE BEEN PRESSURED INTO DOING STUPID SHIT, THAT WAY YOU WOULD HAVE HAD A LIFE TO BEGIN WITH!"

"NOT ONLY WOULD YOU HAVE NEVER MET ME, BUT YOU WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO PUT UP WITH ALL MY GODDAMN SCHEMES!!"

Double D was not only petrified, but for once coming from Eddy, scared.

Unlike all the times Double D feared of Eddy revealing his secrets about his hat, he never thought he'd get terrified for doing something he would have expected to help someone more than get them upset: threatening their free will.

Yet Double D still should have known better than to assume Eddy was the type of person who wouldn't mind quarreling with such kind of support.

But Eddy's rage quickly began to lower as his face was quickly dismayed.

"Look at me!" began Eddy despondently while looking at Double D as small tears began falling from his eyes.

" I'm in fucking ruins! Did you always think it was a disease that made me this bald?!"

Even though Eddy's grasp of Double D's shirt strangled him quite forcefully, this seemed to be hurting Eddy more than it was hurting Double D.

"Tell me, do you see anyone else in my family who might look like they'd be suffering from (sob) FUCKING PRIMORDIAL DWARFISM?!"

-**never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
but I know**

-

It was this statement that gave Double D that empty feeling in his stomach he only got when something disappointing happened.

"LIKE YOU NEVER NEEDED ME TO RUIN YOUR GOOD TIMES, I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING PITY!!"

The feeling in his stomach began to grow so much, his eyes tightened in order to avoid the pain.

"DON'T WASTE ANYMORE TIME ON ME!" Eddy said, when his head lowered from his anger starting to get under control.

"JUST CUT ME OFF!" Eddy went on when his eyes tightened closed as well while tears continued to leave them.

"Please…"

While his eyes were closed, Eddy hoped that his words would have been enough to have Double D's hand let go of his grasp and decide to accept his desperate offer to leave him behind.

A few seconds passed, and Eddy was beginning to feel worried about why Double D wasn't even replying anything at the minute.

Once his anger had diminished, he opened his eyes to look at Double D.

Double D had not changed from his place.

In fact, Eddy saw he was still frightened from not just his bulgy grasp, yet from what he had just delivered through speech.

Eddy thought he had done the right thing by asserting himself towards Double D's questioning.

What he ended up doing was traumatizing someone who was merely trying to guide him out of crossing the Rubicon.

But once he began looking at Double D, he saw more than just a frightened face.

What he saw, was the face of a poor boy who looked as though he had gone through terrible misgivings and the thought of his bereavement seemed to be the only thing he could take for granted at the time.

-**Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say****  
**-

A face that seemed to distract Eddy at the moment from his initial purpose as he let go of Double D, causing him to hit the floor.

A face that had not washed away from the surface of his guilt since years went by.

A face, he once had.

_NO DADDY, NOT THE BELT! _

It was as though the pain only took its toll yesterday.

NO GODDAMN SON OF MINE'S GONNA GET AN F ON HIS REPORT CARD WITHOUT PAYING THE PRICE!

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Eddy yelled, almost kneeling to the ground.

The last thing he cold remember was hearing his own cries, and the sound of belt flogging.

How the scars never disappeared.

But it was not this retention that made Eddy fall into a tear fit once more, but the one after the day his brother left for college.

Eight year old Eddy was just finishing his breakfast, when his father hears news about Eddy's grades starting to dwindle.

It may not have been the day his father hurt him for the first time, but it was the day when he told him something that was more of a command than a cry of support.:

EDDY! YOU'VE GOT TO BE NUMBER ONE! I WON'T TOLERATE ANY LOSERS IN THIS FAMILY! YOUR INTENSITY'S FOR SHIT!

WIN!

WIN!

WIIIIIIIIIN!

Those words never came back to his mind until now.

It increasingly bothered Eddy to know there was more than just that reason to why his parents loved his brother more than him.

Which reminded Eddy why he was running away to begin with.

Once he thought it over, he stood up, grabbed the briefcase he held, and walked on.

Just as he was about three yards away from where he stood, there was something he seemed to have neglected.

-**Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us, something new  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters**

-

In spite of not turning his head to look, it became apparent to him Double D was still on the ground sobbing silently.

No one would have known how much it aggrieved Eddy in doing what he was about to do, but he stopped for a moment to give another sigh.

"I'm sorry Double D, you were a good friend, and I hope I was in even the slightest a friend to you" He said slowly yet loud enough for Double D to hear.

"But your life and the life of Ed and the others is more important to me than our friendship"

Still lying in the middle of the ground, Double D nodded his head upwards to look at Eddy.

"I still don't want my temper to destroy the one friendship I thought I had, that's why I must go" And he proceeded walking.

This should have been the last thing Double D heard from Eddy before he descended into the cave of the night.

Yet Double D couldn't stand lying down without having all his questions answered.

He had to pick at least the one that mattered more than all the others.

Once he thought it over, he wiped away his tears, stood up and yelled "Wait, Eddy!"

Eddy had managed to stop walking and remain standing.

-**never cared for what they say  
never cared for games they play  
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know  
and I know**

-

"What if someone kidnaps you, or to be on the safe turn, what if you die out there in the real world?"

Eddy looked up at the moon, as though he waited for a cloud nearby to cover it's light.

"I can't say I won't get kidnapped out there-" He began, in which he paused for a moment to think about how he was going to answer Double D's previous question without being too uncompromising.

"-as for dying…." Eddy paused once again.

It was then when Eddy said something that even Double D, who he and Eddy shared the same age, was not going to take that easy.

In fact once Eddy said it, Double D did nothing more than return to his initial abode and cry himself to sleep.

It was not what those words meant that tore Double D apart, but the mystery to why he said them, and why it was going to happen

-**So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No, nothing else matters**

-

There was no other way Eddy could have even paraphrased it.

No matter how anyone would have seen it, it was still clear that before Eddy was not seen again, this was what he uttered that finished what his response to Double D's question was:

"...I'm afraid nothing can stop that now"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, that was the end, thank you if you managed to read this far.**

**Wow, I almost got a bit sentimental on one portion of writing this. Who knew?**

**Once more thing, I know I promised that I would not write anything that had to do with parody, but I couldn't help it!**

**Why? Well this story sort of parodies the dialogue from three things:**

_**The Breakfast Club ****(When Andrew talks about his life)**_

_**Full metal Alchemist ( Manga Volume 11)****(Havoc wants to quit cause of the injury he received, yet Mustang doesn't want him to do so)**_

**_Star Wars Episode VI_****_ (In the very end, before Darth Vader dies)_**

**Once again, thank you so much for reading! Sorry if you didn't know who Metallica was.**

**It would be really nice if you reviewed please. After all, this isn't exactly the ending!**


End file.
